


An Angel/The Devil (here by my side)

by BlueDisaster (Nuk)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, s14, wincest infinito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuk/pseuds/BlueDisaster
Summary: Dean está de vuelta tras ser poseído por Michael.Pero nada es fácil...





	An Angel/The Devil (here by my side)

**Author's Note:**

> Primer reto del Mes Demoníaco 2018 del grupo Wincest Infinito (https://www.facebook.com/groups/wincestinfinito/).  
> Las condiciones eran:  
> 1) Reencuentro wincestuoso entre los hermanos.  
> 2) Que contuviera las palabras vermut, cosmético y calavera.  
> 4) Cuatro días de plazo.
> 
> Se ha hecho lo que se ha podido (fui yo quien propuso en primer lugar, pero utilicé un generador aleatorio de palabras, WTF?! xD). Está sin betear, prácticamente a pelo, porque hoy cumple el plazo, so... cada error es mío.
> 
> Aun así, espero que lo disfrutéis ^^

Entra en la habitación detrás de su hermano y cierra la puerta a sus espaldas. Son las dos de la madrugada —catorce horas desde que Dean ha vuelto— y todo está en silencio, pero el clic de la puerta los aleja de ruido por fin. Del ruido que supone el día, la caza, la gente que ahora vive bajo su techo. Su casa es como una continua fiesta ahora, con vermut y todo.

Es extraño —muy extraño— tener que esconderse en el búnker, pero parece una decisión tácita entre ellos.

No respira hondo todavía. Contempla a su hermano, absorbiéndolo, constatando que no tiene ninguna herida a la vista (él mismo se lo ha dicho, pero hay cosas que necesita comprobar para saber... es complicado). Ni una contusión, la piel intacta. El mismo aspecto sano y saludable de siempre.

Sin embargo, él también ha sido poseído por un Arcángel. Y _sabe_.

—Menudo ejército lideras ahí fuera, Sam —rompe el hielo Dean por fin. Porque, está seguro, no soporta ni un instante más el escrutinio. Palabras fáciles en momentos jodidos.

«Si tú supieras, Dean». Durante estas semanas, Sam se ha atado a cualquier cosa, como un autómata, un zombie que no come, no duerme. Lo cierto es que Sam no tiene ni idea de cómo vivir sin él.

Pero en lugar de decir eso, sólo asiente.

—Ése es mi chico. —Intenta un tono casual, pero le sale un susurro.

Justo antes de empezar a temblar.

No puede decir que le sorprenda. Ha estado esperando esto durante todo el día, primero cuando han aparecido allí y todo el mundo le ha preguntado; después, en la mesa de mapas del búnker mientras trataban de trazar un plan para atrapar a Michael; luego, durante la cena, cuando las miradas de Bobby 2, Cass y su madre iban y venían. Sam se ha preguntado durante todo el día cuándo iba a pasar.

Y ahora, no se mueve.

Aunque se muere por ello, no mueve un músculo. Salvo la mandíbula, que aprieta hasta que siente que los sesos van a explotarle. No se acerca a Dean —porque sabe de primera mano que el contacto no va a ser bien recibido—; en cambio, le deja espacio para que tome las riendas de nuevo.

Y porque le abre en canal la mera visión de ver a su hermano así, se gira en busca de algo mejor que ofrecer. El armario bajo la mesita de noche suele esconder un arsenal de alta gradación.

 

***

_Here by my side, an angel_

_Here by my side, the devil_

_Never turn your back on me_

_Never turn your back on me, again_

Weapon, MG.

 

—Mierda, Sam. Estoy bien, joder, no necesito que me acompañes a la ducha.

—Estás borracho, Dean.

Y él también.

Su hermano reproduce un sonido que pretende ser un resoplido desdeñoso.

—Y tú también, Sam.

Sin embargo la suya es una borrachera «sobria». El alcohol sólo le atonta los sentidos, pero no deja de percibir la realidad con aguda consciencia. Y lo único que no puede evitar es perder a Dean de vista.

Esa noche —y las que siguen— duermen entre pesadillas. Y cada vez que empieza a temblar, apoya la mano sobre él hasta que siente su respiración [a veces, su corazón] ralentizarse.

Hasta que le dice sin palabras que está en casa.

 

***

 

—¡No necesito que seas mi jodida niñera, Sam!

Dean entra como una exhalación furiosa en el cuarto y Sam le sigue. Acaban de llegar de una caza, están sucios, sudorosos, con la adrenalina aún zumbando por sus sistemas y, al parecer, ya no importa que haya más gente en el búnker.

—¡Casi consigues que te maten! ¡Si esa bala hubiera ido dos milímetros más allá, tus sesos estarían repartidos por un callejón de mierda de Weleekta, Oklahoma!

No le preocupa dejar la puerta abierta. A él tampoco le importa. Lo único que le importa en esos momentos es sacudir a Dean hasta que le castañeteen los dientes. Está tan furioso que podría descargar diez puñetazos sobre el hormigón de la pared y ni siquiera sentiría el crujir de los huesos.

—¡Así que, si tengo que pegarme a tu culo para que no termines muerto, da por hecho que lo haré!

—¡Y una mierda! Sam, no sé qué te piensas que eres ahora con toda esa gente siguien...

—No puedes matar.

Es como una losa.

Dean va a replicar, a gritarle de nuevo, pero no le deja.

—Todo este tiempo Michael te ha hecho mirar. Cuando torturaba y mataba, eran tus manos las que hacían el trabajo. —Es como un tren descarrilado, no puede parar. Es curiosa la forma en que, al final, ha terminado hablando de Lucifer con su hermano—. Estabas en su cabeza mientras se le ocurrían toda clase de atrocidades, te veías en el fondo de su mirada cuando se ponía frente al espejo. Hasta que confundías las líneas. Y te ha dejado probar también el sabor. El regusto de la muerte y la sangre. Saben bien en su paladar. ¿A que sí? —Sam tiene la respiración acelerada; su vista se desvía abajo, a los puños que Dean ha cerrado para detenerlo de nuevo—. Vete a otro con esa mierda de que estás bien.

Dean le empuja. No se lo espera y le empuja con todas sus fuerzas. No hay nada detrás, la pared está lejos, la cama en la otra dirección. Sam cae todo lo largo que es, al suelo. Dean cae con él. Y es el mayor contacto que han tenido en los tres días desde que su hermano ha vuelto a ser él.

Y hay un momento de conexión, un destello de comprensión en el fondo verde e infinito de la mirada de Dean. Que dura un microsegundo y se apaga cuando vuelve a fruncir el ceño.

—Tienes pesadillas, noche tras noche. Y, aunque lo necesitas..., no soportas que te toquen.

Es retorcido hasta decir basta, pero Sam encuentra placer y dolor en esto; en contemplar esa llama de comprensión que ahora es capaz de avivar en Dean. Joder, Dios. No sabía cuánto lo necesitaba y sabe exactamente cuánto lo necesita su hermano.

—Siempre has sido un jodido bocazas —susurra Dean contra su boca.

Sam tiene los brazos a lo largo del cuerpo, los puños apretados. No piensa hacer ningún movimiento, pero seguirá hablando si tiene que hacerlo. Y que ardan los dos donde sea, pero juntos.

No hace falta.   
  
Dean deshace la distancia, gasolina, y su cuerpo se incendia cuando sus labios tensos rozan su boca. Pero, dañado o no, Dean no es suave. Y Sam se alegra por ello; de que no le venga con idioteces como que le va a regalar cosméticos por navidad o algo de eso que hace cuando tocan un tema que no le interesa. Sam le habría partido la cara.

Nada de eso. Es como antes, las primeras veces. Los besos no son besos; no buscan calmar o acariciar o dar placer. Buscan beber del otro, saber que está vivo, el contacto de la piel ardiente y la lengua mojada hasta llegar al alma. Cuando Sam tiene claro que Dean está en el mismo plano que él, le toca. Se tocan con las manos todavía llenas de pólvora y sal, y hacen ruidos que nadie que pase por el pasillo entendería. Se da la vuelta y se baja los vaqueros lo justo; Dean también. Lo sabe porque nota ropa, aparte de piel, sobre su trasero. Sabe lo que necesita.

Sabe que _lo_ necesita.

El aliento cargado contra su nuca, desesperado; Sam echa una mano hacia atrás, porque «joder, Dean, yo también». Lo que se dicen con gestos bruscos y empujones, a veces con gritos, a veces con puñetazos. Dean le penetra con fuerza y es cuando Sam comienza a conectarse consigo mismo y deja atrás lo que ha sido durante las últimas semanas. El fantasma que como una calavera vacía le susurraba horrores al oído sobre su hermano mientras Dean no estaba. Empieza a desdibujarse. Con cada estocada, Dean la va deshaciendo hasta que no queda nada alrededor, salvo ellos dos.   
  
El temblor de Dean cuando se corre dentro de él es diferente. Sam pierde la cabeza y es como si su mundo se limpiara.  
  
Lo harán de nuevo, las veces que sea necesario, hasta que sus mundos se limpien y se vuelvan a fundir.


End file.
